It is well recognized that it is important to control physical access to weapons, in particular firearms such as handguns and shotguns, especially in a home environment. An owner of firearms will want to have fast and convenient access to a firearm for various reasons, but will also want to prevent access to the firearm by others, particularly children, and/or anyone else, without permission. There are many articles, typically known as gun safes, which are useful for this purpose. However, it is important for the firearm owner to have access to the firearm in a manner which is both convenient and fast.
Accordingly, a firearm container which provides reliable and fast access to a firearm is desirable.